hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Derpy)
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an inactive season with 8 total systems which consisted of 2 Tropical Depressions and 6 Tropical Storm/3 Hurricanes recorded. The season only lasted from mid-June to late-August with Arthur with the first and strongest storm as a Category 1 with a moderate landfall in Southern Florida leaving behind small flooding and slight damage to buildings. No casualties were recorded and only $20M was needed to repair all the damage caused throughout the season's entirety. Hurricane Arthur On June 15, 2020, a tropical wave was detected by NOAA radar in the open Atlantic 600 miles NE of the Dominican Republic which was named 90L. This wave due to a strong La Nina effect in the Atlantic began to develop into a stronger system and was soon upgraded to a tropical depression on June 17th and was moving towards South Florida. This tropical depression soon slowed down but still began to organize; circulation was expected by NOAA projections and radar but no rotation was detected. On June 18th, this depression began to circulate and intensify as it neared the Florida Coast; it then became nearly stationary as it was only 150 miles off Florida. Later in the same day, this depression intensified rapidly and wind speeds increased dramatically. NOAA sent a reconnaissance aircraft to determine whether or not this storm was qualified to be a tropical storm and at 1:00 AM EST, on June 19th, this tropical depression was named Tropical Storm Arthur with wind speeds consisting of 65 mph. Arthur then strengthened its wind speed in 8 hours and only 90 miles off the Florida peninsula, Arthur became the first Hurricane of the season. With Arthur inching closer to Florida with many projections calling for a massive landfall, the Governor of Florida issued a State of Emergency and the National Weather Service began to issue Tropical Storm Warnings and Hurricane Watches. Arthur began to hit Florida on June 22 but only hit the southern tip of Florida which included Miami. Arthur moved away from Florida leaving behind flooding and slight property damage with a total cost of $1,300,000 but no deaths were reported. After making landfall, wind shear began to dramatically weaken Arthur as it lost wind speed and intensity within the span of 1 and a half days and it lost its Hurricane status and downgraded to a weak Tropical Storm. Arthur then began to stop circulating only making this storm weaker and on June 25th this storm dissipated miles from Cuba. Tropical Storm Bertha On July 2nd, a low pressure system was detected in the open Atlantic near the Tropic of Cancer. This system soon began to organize into a tropical system with gradual intensification.and developing into a noteworthy storm. On July 4th, NOAA sent a reconnaissance plane into the system and it was named 91L. This system soon moved towards the Caribbean Islands with moderate intensification and development and its wind speeds rose; circulation was beginning which signaled a potential hazard to the islands and a moderate pace of strengthening ensued. Later in the afternoon on July 7th was when 91L was upgraded into Tropical Storm Bertha; becoming the second storm of the season. Bertha only remained a Tropical Storm for approximately 12 hours and only its outerbands reached Puerto Rico causing minimal damage which costed approximately $750,000. This storm soon began to destabilize and lose circulation as well as its power. This process of weakening soon finished on July 9th when Bertha dissipated into the open Atlantic. Tropical Depression Three On July 6th, a tropical low developed near the Cape Verde islands and it remained stationary for one day but soon this cluster soon moved away from the islands to gradually strengthen in the mid-Atlantic ridge.This low was soon detected by NOAA radar and soon after upgraded into a moderate tropical depression which was named Tropical Depression Three on July 10th. Three then began to move closer to the Gulf of Mexico and was expected to intensify due to warm waters but it didn't and began to gain wind shear and lose its organization alongside its circulation and two days later on July 13th dissipated. Hurricane Cristobal On July 8th,a tropical low began to develop hundreds of miles East of the Southern Floridian Coast; this system began to organize itself into a potential hazardous system to Florida but it moved away while strengthening due to the warm waters and resulted in wind speed increasing and circulation began. On July 9th, this low underwent rapid intensification due to the humid airs of the warm Atlantic and became Tropical Depression 93L. In the aftermath, NOAA began to look more closely at this system; 93L began to move back into the near vicinity of the Caribbean Islands and got stronger as it neared the islands. On July 11th, 93L became Tropical Storm Cristbal; the third named storm of the season. Cristobal then moved to hit Puerto Rico directly and had a State of Emergency declared as Cristobal inched closer and closer. Cristobal then began to increase its wind speed and on the eve of the 13th saw Cristobal upgrade into a Hurricane; the second of the season. Hurricane Warnings were then issued and on June 15th made landfall leaving torrential rainfalls and slight flooding costing $2,500,000 in repairs. Following landfall Cristobal gathered enough wind shear to weaken drastically; circulation halted with wind speeds slowing down by the hours. On June 17th Cristobal downgraded to a tropical depression and on June 19th went Extratropical and began to move into the Atlantic Ocean and eventually dissipated on June 22nd. Tropical Depression Four On July 8th, a tropical wave formed in the region connecting the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. This low slowly moved towards the Gulf of Mexico and soon began to increase wind speed and organize into a developed system. This wave soon upgraded to a tropical low and it grew in size and strengthening continued and on July 10th this system became Tropical Depression Four. Four would only stay at a Tropical Depression for only 12 hours and lost organization, circulation stopped, and wind speed halted. On July 11th Four dissipated in the Gulf of Mexico. 'Tropical Storm Dolly' A low pressure system in the North Atlantic formed and due to a strong La Nina effect, the warm waters allowed this system to increase even at its abnormally high latitude. On July 16th this low pressure system into a tropical depression named Tropical Depression Five which formed around several hundreds of miles East of Pennsylvania. This depression soon moved farther south and into the open Atlantic away from land and increased development alongside circulation further strengthened this depression and 18 hours later this depression manifested into Tropical Storm Dolly on July 17th. Dolly peaked at wind speeds of 55 mph 16 hours after the increase but obtained wind shear and soon weakened quickly and wind speeds halted and circulation slowed down. Dolly moved quickly towards Southern Florida issuing Tropical Storm Warnings and Hurricane Watches and made a landfall which lasted only 8 hours; costing around $1.5M in repairs and shortly after landfall continued to weaken and eventually dissipated on July 20th. Hurricane Fay A remnant low in the Eastern Atlantic Ocean formed on July 19th and slowly weakened due to an observable amount of wind shear but the system soon began to restrengthen as wind shear weakened and soon this remnant was nearing tropical depression status but intensification slowed down. On July 24th, this remnant low upgraded to Tropical Storm Six. Six then moved towards the Canary Islands and gradually intensified as it inched nearer; however, on its route towards the islands, the storm moved slowly towards North West Africa. On July 28th, Six upgraded to Tropical Storm Fay. Fay then underwent rapid intensification with a duration of 2 days; wind speeds skyrocketed up to 85 mph and pressure dropped. On July 30th, Fay upgraded to Hurricane and soon inched towards the islands. On August 2nd, Fay made landfall on the canary islands with winds of 80 mph, weak storm surges, and significant flooding costing $3M USD and moved through the islands and now threatened North West Africa. Fay moved away from Africa and the islands and into the open Atlantic.Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons